


Summer Fox and Winter Wolf

by RoseLoveBunny



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha Nanjo Kojiro, Alpha complex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Adam, Beta Chinen Miya, Beta Higa Hiromi, Cute Kyan Reki, Joe and Cherry adopt Miya, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Mental Disorders, Omega Kyan Reki, Omega Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Past Abuse, Protective Hasegawa Langa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLoveBunny/pseuds/RoseLoveBunny
Summary: Langa an artic wolf alpha just moved with his mom back to her home country of Japan from Canada after his alpha father died last year. After his death Langa refused to pick up a snowboard something that they both enjoyed so when an fox omega came running after him to take back his skateboard maybe he can try something new with someone else.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Omegaverse/Hybrid Sk8 the infinity AU

Reki Kyan: Omega Red Fox

Langa Hasegawa: Alpha Artic Wolf

Miya Chinem: Beta Black Cat

Higa Hiromi/Shadow: Beta Hyena

Kaoru Sakurayashiki/Cherry Blossom: Omega Persian (because of elegance)

Kojiro Nanjo/Joe: Alpha German Shepherd (if you know then you know)

Ainosuke Shido/Adam: Beta with Alpha complex Lion

♡☆♡☆♡

Alpha

Alpha's are the highest rank/type in Omegaverse. They are known to be very Protective to those they consider their pack. They are also aggressive when provoked or if someone they know is in danger. Alphas have many things that differentiate them from the other types, ranging from physical characteristics, psychological attributes, and physiology. Among one of the common traits is the knot at the base of the penis of the male alpha. Due to lack of penis, females insisted have a retractable member inside of their vagina. Female Alpha, due to the retractable member, does not have a womb; instead, the inverted testicles take the ovaries' place. Alpha usually has a strong musky scent; their scent would attract others and alert others if they are in a runt.

Beta

Betas are normally the neutral party if they form a pack. Males and Females have different sexes from each other. Females can get pregnant while males can impregnate female beta or omegas. Betas can have relationships with Alphas or Omegas but would have a lower chance of infertility with them. Betas have scent glands but are more neutral scent compare to alpha musk or omega sweet scents. They also make up the majority of the population.

Omega

Omega is the more sensitive and caring in a pack. They tend to be more compassionate to others whether they are pack or not; that does not mean they are pushovers to Alphas or Betas. Omegas have a more sweet scent to them, making others around them feel at ease. Female omegas have a normal cycle with a higher fertility rate due to them going into heat. They would most likely have more children with alphas than with beta males. Omega has hates where every three months, instead of a normal female beta period, which happens once a month. Males have a penis but are much smaller and just used for peeing or ejaculation due to pleasure. They don't have a ball sack; instead, they have a smaller hidden vagina behind their penis for mating.


	2. Reki the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki meets Langa. Joe, Cherry, Shadow, Mika and Reki are already a pack. Langa finds interest in skateboarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packs is a term used to describe a group of people with a deep connection that is very similar to mates but on a smaller and wider scale.

Langa Hasegawa looked out the window as his mom drove them to their new home. “Langa are you sure your okay with this move?” His mom a beautiful gray wolf beta woman name Nanako asked. Langa looked over giving his mom a small smile before turning back to the window. “Ya.” Was the only answer he gave as his ears twitch as he watched couple of skateboarders road by heading the opposite direction. Nanako not taking her eyes of the road smiled as she glanced over. “Well I think you’ll like it here maybe find a pack of your own.” Nanako said as Langa kept looking out watching people pass by until something red passed by making his ears perk up.  
☆♡☆♡  
Reki's tail swish behind him as a black truck came by before stopping before him. In the driver seat was his manager Shokichi Oka before tossing him, his work shirt. “We’re working tonight.” Was the only thing he said as Reki stepped in before pulling the pink shirt over his hoodie. “Okay how many deliveries?” Reki asked as he got in. “twelve all before tonight’s beef.” Oka said handing him a clipboard. “Wait between mine and Shadow’s beef!?” Reki asked looking at the list.

“Yes. So what’s at stake tonight? I mean your part of the same pack so what is it?” Oka asks as Reki sighed. “We argued over if he could go a week without cheap tricks. Tonight settles it if I win he goes a week without using his tricks and if he wins he gets to burn my board.” Reki said holding the board close. “Not the one you just made right?” Oka asks knowing how much effort Reki put into his new board. “God no he's a jerk but not that big of a jerk. No my first ever board that I ever had.” Reki said pulling out a scruff and slightly broken board from his backpack.

Oka let out a whistle as he knows how special a first board is to a skater. “That’s a high stakes beef there are you sure you want to go through with it.” Oka asks as he got to the gates showing his pin as well as Reki. “Yes I am.” Reki said determined not to lose as he pin his badge back on as he got out when they pull in. “Hey Reki!” A loud hype voice came from behind making him look over to see Shadow. “Forget our beef tonight?” Shadow said as he let out a hyena laugh. “Nope just have to help deliver these first then we can have our beef.” Reki said grabbing couple of bags checking the tags and clipboard before handing it to the customer. “Well you better say goodbye to that board of yours.” Shadow said before leaving the fox alone to do his work. 

Reki hold his sprained wrist as he watched his first ever board burn as Shadow stood next to him. “Didn’t mean for you to sprain your wrist sorry about that.” Shadow said as they walked out so Reki could get his wrist checked. “I know this was bound to happen.” Reki said climbing into the passenger seat. “Alpha was watching too probably would get an ear full from him later.” Shadow said as both pairs of ears twitch as Shadow's phone went off. “Or now.” Reki said as both laughed as Reki one handedly hold the phone and put on speaker. “Heading to the emergency room right know!” Reki said before the person on the other end spoke.

“Good. Shadow your paying for a week every time we go out.” A stern voice said clearly not their alpha as they could hear him in the background trying to get his phone back. “Hey come on Kaoru!” Joe yelled racing after the phone thief. “It’s Cherry! I have to go remember a week.” Cherry said before handing up as Shadow hanged his head. “How did I become pack again?” Shadow asked as he continued to the hospital. “You throw a firecracker at me before hitting a rock and tumbling to the finish line.” Reki said as Shadow nodded before heading into the hospital.  
♡☆♡☆♡  
The next day Reki’s wrist was in a sling as he draw more designs as classmates thought what happened to him. Reki was called attention to the front where a new student was standing before the class. Reki read the name on the board before looking back at the student. Langa's ears and tail where a few shades lighter almost white as they stood alert. He stood tall and proud like an alpha but at the same time almost clueless. Reki from where he sat as Langa came to sit next to him could smell of pine and snow.  
☆♡☆♡☆  
Langa just started at his feet as they fell asleep when a skateboard runs pass him. “Oi can you stop that board!” Langa ears moved towards the voice before his eyes did. As soon he grabbed the board he looked up to see a red fox catching his breath. As Langa got a better look he saw that the fox was an omega by the standard collar around his neck as well as the scent of peaches and maple coming off of him. “Thanks new kid.” Langa was brought back by the omega as his tail swiftly moved behind him as he smiled.

Reki one catch his breath smiled showing his pointed canines before it down on him that Langa just started. “Oh sorry I'm Reki. I sit next to you at school.” Reki said as it clicked in Langa’s head as he remembered seeing red hair during school. “Do you want to give it a try?” Reki said pointing to his board after Langa haven’t given it back but also seems interested.

Langa for his part did try only for it to slide right under him ones both feel where of the ground. Reki started to laugh as he remembered all the times he fall of his board. “That thing was never meant to be stand on!” Langa yelled as he stayed on the ground. “Of course it is!” Reki said kicking his board up then getting on doing an ollie over Langa. Reki hold out his hand to Langa. “So do you want to give it a try? I work at a skateboard store down the street. So if you want we can get you a beginner board.” Reki said only for his ears and tail when Langa go up and close to his face. “How much does it pay!” Langa said startling Reki. “I’m looking for a job.” Langa explained when a hand grabbed his shoulder as Oka came from behind him offering Langa a job.

After excepting the job from Shokichi they made it back to Dupe Sketch. Oka explained the job he needs to do. “Why can’t I do it during the day?” Langa asked as Reki lay he's head down on up at him. “The gates aren’t open until then.” Reki said as Oka explained “S” to Langa as Reki mumbled. “I could have done it.” Oka smirked looking at Reki. “Your injured and I’m not trusting your pack with a delivery again.” Oka said as Reki slammed both hands down instantly regretting it. “It was one time!” Reki said holding his hand up to his chest. “One to many.” Oka said looking him in the eye. “Fine but your not going alone.” Reki told Langa smiling at him.

♡☆♡☆♡

It was the next day at school Reki gave Langa important information as to what “S” is and how to get in. Reki kept talking only stop when he saw Langa was just staring at his bento. “What’s wrong?” Reki asked looking down at his lunch. “That’s a real bento?” Langa asked eating his sandwich. “Focus!” Reki said before pulling out a pin. “Your going to need a pass to get in then you would be handed a pin like this to be a regular.” Reki said taking a bite of his food. “Luckily my pack alpha was able to get a pass for you.” Reki said handing a pass to Langa. “Alpha?” Langa asked trying to take a look at Reki’s collar and neck making Reki blush.

“PACK ALPHA! Not my alpha!” Reki said throwing his chopsticks at him. “Your part of a pack?” Langa asked as they pack up their lunch. “Yep! He clam me as pack during a beef with another alpha who was trying to make a harem pack. I lost against that alpha but he stepped in to wager against him.” Reki said remembering being saved by Joe after losing that beef. “Oh I want to show you something after school.” Reki said as they sat down for after noon classes.

☆♡☆♡☆

Reki stood in the employee entrance at Dope Sketch waiting for Langa so they could make the delivery. “There you are let’s go.” Reki said grabbing the bag with the board. Reki hold on to Langa as they made their way to “S” to make the delivery. “We have only 5 minutes before it begins.” Reki said as Langa took a deep shape breath as he watch a lot skaters pass by. “There’s the costumer.” Reki said seeing the guy before getting of the bake to give the order to him.

Turns out Reki grabbed the wrong bag. Reki kept apologizing as Shadow came up behind him. “It’s time for our beef.” Shadow said as the guy looked at Reki. “You! Since you brought the wrong board you race in my place.” He said as Shadow smiled wider. “Oh I don’t mind but I don’t want to face the wrath of Cherry anymore then I have to.” Shadow said as his hyena ears twitch as the sound of duck tape could be heard.

Reki also hearing this turned around to see Langa had tape his feet to the board. “What are you doing!?” Reki asked as Langa with little emotion just shrugged as he ripped the tape. “I figured I could skate.” Langa said as Reki’s tail stand up showing how scared he was. “You can’t even stand on a board!” Reki said as the familiar scent of cherries and spice came closer. “He’ll skate against Shadow.” A somewhat familiar voice came behind Langa pulling him up. 

“Cherry Blossom.” Reki said staring at one of his pack mates. “You know the rules like everyone else does Reki.” Cherry said smiling at them as he pull Reki way. “Okay just don’t be reckless!” Reki said as he stood next to Cherry. “I think he’ll be fine.” Cherry said locking both of their tails together as the race began. Reki not wanting to see Langa get wiped out looked around as they walk pass. “Where’s Joe and Mika?” Reki said getting on Cherry's motorcycle. “Joe's farther down the path with his harpies, he call fans. Mika got a tournament tomorrow so he's not here today.” Cherry said as they made their way down. “As for your friend I think from what little I saw. Didn’t you say he's from Canada?” Cherry said as he felt Reki nodded in his backside. “I think he’s a pro snowboarder.” Cherry said as Reki’s eyes widen. “A pro snowboarder?” Reki thought as he looked at the big screen view.


	3. Langa's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki helps Langa with is skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack law states that anyone over the age of 12 could join a pack with parents/guardian approval. Those who are under the age of 20 the legal age of an adult must stay under the parents house unless signs of abuse can then be under the care of the pack alpha.

Cherry and Reki made it to the warehouse where they saw Langa win. Cherry looked back at Reki as he stare at Langa making the older omega smile as Reki just kept staring with a small blush. Reki watched as his heart beat wildly as he cover his face was covered as he ran up to Langa. “That was….” Reki said as grabbed Langa before lifting his head as his ears and tail showed his excitement. “Amazing!” Reki said jumping on to Langa holding him close as Reki told Langa how cool he was.

Shadow, Cherry and Joe whom finally got away from his fans watched in amusement of Reki gushing over Langa. “Hey what about me, your pack mate?” Shadow asked making Reki look over him as mischief became clear in Reki’s eyes. “Oh ya, let’s celebrate by getting ramen.” Reki said as Cherry nodded along with it. “Miso ramen sounds good.” Cherry said coming closer to the two high schoolers. “Congrats on your first win.” Cherry said as he locked his white to pink fluffy tail with Reki's red with a white tip tail. 

Langa just stood there until he felt another alpha presence behind him. The scent could only be described as savory and smoky as the owner’s hand touch his shoulder. “So your Langa that Reki described.” Joe said smiling down at the younger alpha. “You’re his pack alpha?” Langa asked as Joe nodded before turning to Shadow who was sulking. “Reki is right we should celebrate with ramen and don’t worry Shadow is buying.” Joe said as Shadow grumbled about how his life saving are going to perish by the end of the week.

♡☆♡☆♡  
Which lead Langa sitting next to the SK8 pack at a local ramen shop that is open late at night. “So that was really your fist time on a skateboard?” Joe said as Shadow silently cries as he look at his wallet. “Ya.” Langa gave a short answer as he took a bit of ramen. “If I didn’t know any better those where snowboarding techniques you used.” Cherry said eating his miso ramen. Langa looked over at him as he nodded making Reki look over at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you use to snowboard?” Reki said as Langa just stared at the omega looking at his amber eyes. “I thought it wasn’t important.” Langa said as Joe sinker as Cherry smiled. “So you just thought I know how to snowboard why not just get on a skateboard.” Shadow said looking between his food and Langa. 

Langa turn to face Shadow whom he learned was a hyena beta in Reki’s pack that during a friendly beef accidentally threw a firecracker right at Reki which lead to Reki to hit rock which lead to his sprained wrist. “Yes, it looked fun.” Langa said as Cherry nodded as he wiped his mouth. “So do you want to learn how to skate?” Cherry asked with Langa nodding as Reki hold his chopsticks as stars formed in his eyes. “Oh oh oh! I can teach you, Langa!” Reki said smiling at the Alpha wolf.

Joe just smiled staring at the teens before looking at Cherry. “Don’t even think about.” Cherry whisper as Shadow nodded. “Okay well it’s late you two have school tomorrow so let’s get you home.” Shadow said pulling out his car keys. “Ya your right. See you guys later.” Reki said leave with Shadow and Langa. “We’re not going to play match maker.” Cherry said as they got up as well heading to their bikes. “Why not?” Joe whine as his tail wagged happily behind him. “It’s their choice and besides they just met let things settle.” Cherry said as he ramped up his bike.

♡☆♡☆♡

So the next day after school Langa asked to borrow a board from Reki. “So that move you used last night was a snowboard move?” Reki asked as Langa taped his feet making Reki cringed. “Ya, it was.” Langa said making sure his feet are secure. “What was it called?” Reki asked as Langa looked proud in telling him. “The backside rodeo.” Langa said as Reki place an arm around him. “So cool but do you really have to tape your feet?” Reki asked as Langa nodded before standing up. “Ya just watch me.” Langa said but could not move on his own. 

“Give me a push.” He told Reki so after a slight push Langa was flying down the hill turning down the dirt path only for Reki remembering that a street was there. “Langa stop!” Reki said but it was to late Langa turn his board side ways to stop but only made it worse when he landed in the street with a truck passing over him. 

After both of the teens ghost returned to their bodies, Reki fixed up Langa. “You can’t just tape your feet to the board as call it good.” Reki said smiling as Langa hold his chest. “Does your chest hurt?” Reki asked as Langa shook his head. “No it’s not that. It just when I was on the board I felt the excitement, the thrill, the fun like I once did.” Langa said making Reki smile as he understood that feeling. “Okay then.” Reki said sitting next to Langa. “If your going to do this then your going have to learn the right way and not tapping your feet to the board.” Reki said getting up holding out his hand. “So let’s get started.” Reki said smiling as Langa smiled too gripping Reki’s hand helping him up. “Ya let’s do this.” Langa said as Reki handed him the old board he's practicing on.

☆♡☆♡☆

So for two weeks that’s what they did. Reki had been teaching Langa the basic skills that any skaters should know. From how to stand on a board to pushing. Creating a costume board for Langa just so he could do an ollie. When Langa told Reki about why he moved to Okinawa, his reason why he stop skiing and how that fire came back. Reki just stared as Langa did his first ollie seeing how happy he was before he fell. Reki couldn’t help but chuckled at that.

♡☆♡☆♡

A man with dark blue hair and red eyes blow out smoke as he hummed Mozart. Looking through his phone sighing in disappointment. “He’s not there again tonight.” He said as his round ear twitched before looking up once he heard footsteps. “Ah Tadashi finally got the information about this guy.” He said watching as the panther handed him a file. “Yes, Mr. Shindo. His name is Langa Hasegawa, age 17, an alpha male.” Tadashi said only to stop when Ainosuke hold out his hand. “An alpha male? Well that won’t do.” Ainosuke whined upset that the person he thought to be his eve was an alpha.

Tadashi then set another file down in front of him. “What’s this?” Ainosuke asked kicking the folder. “It seems that Langa has been affiliated with Joe's and Cherry’s pack.” Tadashi said as Ainosuke looked through seeing Reki and Langa practicing. “Whose the redhead fox?” Ainosuke asked looking at the pictures of them. “Reki Kyan.” Tadashi said as Ainosuke waved his hand for him to continue. “He’s been going to “S” for three years now and been in their pack just as long. He’s skill is just above average and well…” Tadashi stop making Ainosuke throw his phone down. “Well what?” Ainosuke said as his lion tail moved slowly. “He’s a non mated omega.” Tadashi said making Ainosuke started to laugh. “So that’s what you are. Your not Eve but Lucifer tempting the forbidden fruit.” Ainosuke smiled as Tadashi bit his lip and turn away as Ainosuke hummed more Mozart.


	4. Miya and the slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa meets the final member of the SK8 infinity pack and he already doesn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How someone becomes part of a pack is when an alpha use one of their claws on the right scent gland at the some time the paternal pack mate does the same leaving five nail indents before moving on to the next pack member until all members accepts the new member into the pack

After Reki and Langa told Oka they went to Sialaluce where everyone else was. “So you know how for an average skater it takes three months to learn to ollie. Well I present to you Langa the alpha who learned in two weeks!” Reki said holding out his arms in front of Langa as his pack members looked at the duo. “Really? That’s impressive.” Kojiro said as he whipped down tables.

The door bell ring singling Kojiro that he has costumer making him look up. “Oh hey Miya how was school?” Kojiro asked smiling as his tail wagged happily only stopped when noticing Miya's reaction. Miya stood in the doorway looking at Reki and Langa mostly at the alpha wolf. Miya's ears and tail stood up as he looked at him. “So your him? This rookie slime that beat Shadow-ojisan and took Red-niichan away.” Miya said looking at Langa studying him.

Reki and Langa turn to each other then back at him. “Miya, what do you mean took away?” Kaoru asked sitting in his usual spot looking at Miya. “I want to do a beef with you.” Miya said ignoring Kaoru as he stared at Langa. Langa for his part just stared back at him as his tail moved backed and forth showing his excitement. “I expect.” Langa said as Reki became worried. “What hold on you just learned two weeks ago. Miya here is on the national junior league and you just started to learn.” Reki whined with ears back as Hiromi place a hand on his shoulder. “It can’t be helped if the rookie accept then he accepts.” Hiromi said as the other two adults nodded.

Miya had a smug look as his black tail swift from side to side as he reached in his back pocket for a fur brush. He walked closer to the older teens up to Reki more though to his tail and start brushing the fluffy tail. Reki blushed not taking away his tail letting Miya just brush it. “So what at stakes, slime. For me, you stay away from my pack mate.” Miya said making Reki look at him. “Wait just a second!” Reki said as Langa not showing to much just enough where he was not liking it. “I don’t know.” Langa said looking at Miya or what he's doing to Reki’s tail. “Well you have till Sunday to find out slime.” Miya said done with Reki’s tail before heading towards his pack alpha and pack mom.

☆♡☆♡☆

After Kojiro invited them to stay and eat did the two high schoolers left for the evening. “I’m sorry for Miya. It was my fault for not coming around for two weeks. He has some abandonment issues due to his pass and our pack is the only thing he has left.” Reki said as they skate home. “It’s fine.” Langa said skating next to him. “But why did you take it you know you could of said no.” Reki said as Langa nodded. “It sounded like fun.” Langa said as Reki just sighed giving up.

Langa side eyed Reki wanting to asked an important question. “So Red?” Langa said make Reki look over at him. “Oh that it’s his nickname for me in “S”. When he joined he found it weird that I out of all the whole pack didn’t have one so he started to call me slime, golem then Red and that has been my name since.” Reki said smiling as Langa nodded. “I know how you joined but what about the others?” Langa asked looking at Reki.

Reki for his part stop looking out to the Philippine sea. “Let’s get some ice cream!” Reki said smiling as Langa pout when he ignored his question. After going to get their ice cream they sat down on a park bench watching the sunset. “Your avoiding my question.” Langa try again to get to know more about Reki and his pack. “Well originally Joe and Cherry never wanted to start a new pack. Something happened to their old pack and they left that’s the only thing I know. Then you know the whole harem pack thing and from what Cherry told me something just clicked that night in Joe. Joe told me, I remind him a lot of him and Cherry when they where younger so he felt this pull. So that happened.” Reki said telling Langa as he ate his macha flavor ice cream.

“Then after that lodes of people decided to challenge us to join our pack. At first we decided to turn them down, but then every time we stepped foot in “s” it was just that. Joe's fan girls wanted to be part of his pack, Cherry’s fans too. And couple of random alpha’s challenge Joe for and I quote “his two bitches that he fuck.” Which is not true both of them are happily married and mated and that’s all they want.” Reki said as Langa nodded until he felt melting ice cream running down.

“Agghh!?” Langa said licking up his raspberry ice cream making Reki smile. “So one day Joe told everyone one that if they can beat all three of us then they can join, but if they lose even once they couldn’t.” Reki said smiling at the memories. “So people got through one or two of us usual me. They would always choose me first then go after Joe or Cherry, but then Shadow had a different tactics of going after Joe then Cherry and finally me. After winning against us he told us that after beating two the third one knows all the tricks.” Reki said looking seeing just the last bit of sun. “Which was true Joe or Cherry would know but by defeating them first it would be cake walk. That what Miya said once he asked to join. Saying it was a challenge worthy of his time, but he lost.” Reki said looking little sad as what little of ice cream dropped to the ground. 

“Then one day after we left “S” we where going to eat when we saw Miya sleeping on a bench with nothing but his skateboard. Apparently his parents kicked him out after not winning gold in a competition three days before and told him he would be welcome back after his next gold.” Reki said ears down from remembering that time. “After that it was up and down with Miya and this is my fault. I should have gone to “S” a few times to just to let him know I was never leaving.” Reki said smiling as Langa did. “No it’s not your fault. I agree to this and you’re a good friend that wanted to help.” Langa said as he got up throwing away his melted ice cream.

♡☆♡☆♡

Miya hold on to Kaoru as they made their way home. Once Kaoru parked next to Kojiro they went to their house. “You know Reki would never leave, Miya.” Kojiro said as the family made their way to the front door. “I know. It just he never was interested in other alphas so why now?” Miya asked as Kaoru open the door letting in the family of three.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Kaoru asked as they set their keys and helmets down before taking their shoes off. “Because all alphas are slimes.” Miya said slipping into his kitty slippers as Kojiro whimper. “Ouch.” He said as he took off his bomber jacket. “Not you dad other alphas.” Miya back tracked as Kaoru wrapped his hand over his shoulders and his tail with Miya. “You know I was the same age I choose Kojiro as my mate.” Kaoru said rubbing his face against Miya. “But what if that slime makes Red-niichan choose him over us?” Miya said as the mates looked at each other. 

Kojiro smirked before shaking his head. “I don’t think he’s that kind of guy.” Kojiro said before looking at the time. “Doesn’t someone have a homework?” Kojiro said making Miya look at the time. “Time to take a bath and then do your homework, I’ll bring up a light snack afterwards.” Kaoru says as Kojiro nodded. “Okay night mom, night dad." Miya said heading up stairs leaving his adopted parents in the living room.


End file.
